


That One Time A Supernatural Visited

by plead_guilty_but_insane



Series: That One Time Sterek Happened [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Comedy, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pack Shenanigans, Sterek if you squint, but totes sterek positive, fun times with derek and the pack, stiles is either dumb af or a BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plead_guilty_but_insane/pseuds/plead_guilty_but_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look, they're not causing any trouble, why can't you let them stay?" Stiles rolled his eyes. "Not every supernatural thing is evil and hell bent on doom, death and destruction, you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time A Supernatural Visited

Derek was brooding, which really wasn't a surprising thing, at least to his pack mates. They all knew him enough to leave him alone during these "brooding sessions" as Issac had once put it.

In Derek's defense, he did have a perfectly good reason to brood. His pack had come across an unknown scent which had entered Beacon Hill two days ago. They could only determine that it was supernatural, otherwise they were in the dark. The fact that this supernatural being (or beings?) hadn't done anything particularly worrisome was gnawing at him. What was it doing here then?

"Maybe they're just lost," Scott suggested.

"If they were lost, they'd come to us for help, we've already claimed this territory," Erica pointed out.

"What about sightseeing?" Isaac asked seriously, and after a moment's silence the question was dropped.

Stiles, on the other hand, didn't care.

"Look, they're not causing any trouble, why can't you let them stay?" he rolled his eyes. "Not every supernatural thing is evil and hell bent on doom, death and destruction, you know."

And Derek really couldn't argue with that. However, he'd always depended on Stiles to conduct thorough researches about any threats to the pack, and Stiles had refused. He couldn't force Stiles, or provide Stiles with some sort of obligation to even do the job: Stiles was not pack and he operated on his own free will.

So there Derek was, pacing in the loft and completely in the dark. It worried him to be so under prepared, and while the pack found it hard to relate to they chalked it up to his alpha instincts, although Scott had shrugged when similarly questioned.

Derek hadn't even seen Stiles all week to bring up the topic. The human had decided to devote his sudden free time to socializing and catching up with friends that did not grow fur on full moons or were similarly supernaturally inclined.

Derek then decided to take drastic measures and visit a particular banshee.

 

\----

 

This decision was not fun, to say the least. Lydia had ensured she'd dragged out Derek's plea for help out of him word to word, and had then made a beeline for the library. She worked in complete silence and was snappish when addressed, and bitingly sarcastic.

The alpha was used to the less methodical procedure that Stiles favored, which was more casual and filled with jokes, puns, and light jibes.

Not for the first time, Derek felt a pang as he realized he missed Stiles.

"Oh my," Lydia suddenly announced, eyes widening. "I've been so stupid, the answer was right there the whole time!"

"What?" Derek's head jerked up from the library table. "What are they?!"

Lydia blinked at him owlishly. "It's a coven of vampires."

Suddenly a thought struck them both at the same time.

_"Stiles!"_

 

\---

 

It had not taken long to assemble most of the pack and brief them about what Lydia had discovered, and then setting off to check on the human who was alone and probably most vulnerable. He associated with supernatural beings enough to have their scent on him, but wasn't exactly capable of defending himself against an entire coven of vampires, Derek sighed as he explained.

Scott set his uneven jaw, already half wolfed out.

"Then let's go check on him!"

 

\------

 

Even as they were miles away from Stiles' house, the wolves could pick up the unknown scent coming from that direction, and the pack sped up.

As they got closer, everyone could sense two separate emotions: anxiety and amusement.

"Oh god, what are they doing to him," Scott panted, hovering around the clearing near the house, unsure.

"Let's all just charge through the window, we need Stiles safe," Derek growled, and everyone silently agreed.

 

\----

 

"Stiles!," Derek roared, as he broke in the house, quickly following the scents to the living room. "Stiles, there are vampires-!"

The alpha wolf came to a screeching halt at the doorway, and the rest of the pack collided into him. As they peeked over his muscly frame, they stared at the sight in front of them.

Stiles was on the couch seated next to a pale teenager who had a tissue pressed to his face, eyes glued to the TV. Several used tissues and empty ice cream boxes were littered around them.

"But they deserve to have a happy ending," the vampire bawled. "Jacob can't get in the way of their love; is Bella stupid? She and Edward are perfect for each other!"

"I've always thought werewolves were hotter, though," Stiles commented snarkily, enjoying the sight of the teary creature.

They then caught sight of the frozen pack.

"Oh hey guys, meet Cameron! We're binge watching Twilight and it looks like he loves it," Stiles grinned.

"But- that guy is a-" Isaac spluttered.

"Oh yeah! Ladies and gents and everyone in between, guess what's the creature feature of the week!" Stiles announced in his best MC imitation. "Can I have a drumroll, please!"

Scott, Isaac and Erica dutifully drumrolled on the wooden door while Derek stood there looking murderous.

"Iiiiiit's, ding ding ding, a vampire! Everyone, please welcome Cameron the Vamp who for some reason hasn't watched Twilight and has a huge crush on Alice!"

"Hi," the vampire acknowledged shyly, attention diverted from the screen.

As Erica clapped enthusiastically, Derek prayed to the moon goddess to please, please, give him the strength to put up with Stiles.

A sudden wail pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Stiiiiiiles, she kissed Jacob!!! How could she?!" Cameron dissolved into tears, as Stiles discreetly snapped a picture. The rest of his pack had perched on and around the sofa, with the exception of Erica who wandered into the kitchen.

Stiles shot Derek a smile which made his heart skip a beat.

 

Yeah, all the strength he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing <3
> 
> HMU at plead-guilty-but-insane.tumblr.com!
> 
> Happy Valentines (super early i know but shh) everyone! I love you guys <3
> 
> Kudos, comments and the likes are mucho appreciated!


End file.
